


Huye cariño

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blackmail, Bottom Jason Todd, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Noncontober 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse robin, Sexual Coercion, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason obtuvo malas notas en el colegio, Tim debe darle una lecciónDía 12: Coerción/Chantaje
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 9





	Huye cariño

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Runaway baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889802) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



El niño mira la hoja entre sus manos temblorosas. Un número rojo resalta entre todas las letras negras. Un cinco, entre todos sus perfectos dieces. Ese día llego tarde a clase y el profesor Sionis no lo dejo tomar el examen. Un examen que valía 80% de su calificación, no podía ponerle un dos; pero si un cinco. Dobla el papel por la mitad, escondiéndolo debajo de su almohada y bajando al comedor.

Al subir de regreso a su recámara se encuentra con Timothy sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. Sus piernas están cruzadas, mientras mueve sus pies. Agita la hoja delante de Jason, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus labios en una línea recta, con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Levanta su barbilla, golpeando el papel contra la superficie de madera al tiempo que deja su lugar en la silla.

Jason retrocede, hasta que Drake llega a su lado, estampando su mano contra la puerta para cerrarla. El menor cubre su pecho con sus brazos, intentando hacerse aún más pequeño. Tim no tolerará una mala nota, Bruce lo dejo a su cuidado. Si Jay fallaba, Tim también lo haría. El mayor rechina los dientes, da media vuelta quitándose el saco y la corbata. Moviéndose hasta la cama para continuar observando al estudiante con esa expresión aburrida.

“Puedo explicarlo.” Ruega el niño.

“Esa explicación no cambiará tu calificación.” Sentencia Drake levantándose las mangas. Las piernas de Jason tiemblan, apretando sus puños.

“Por favor.” Pide de nuevo, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Parpadea con rapidez, enjuagando sus mejillas.

“¡Solo tienes un maldito trabajo!” Timothy ya está comenzando a gritar, mala señal. “Ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien.”

“Pero.” Insiste de nuevo el chico, apretando el borde de sus pantalones cortos entre sus manos. Sus dientes cascabelean, asustado.

“No hagas esto más difícil y acepta su castigo.” El mayor habla, usando su monótona voz habitual. Todd lleva sus pequeñas manos a su cinturón, abriéndolo seguido del primer botón de este. Tim lo mira con el ceño fruncido, frotando sus palmas. Jason deja caer su prenda al suelo, cubriendo sus partes íntimas con sus palmas. Camina tembloroso, estremeciéndose a cada paso que da. Sube a la cama, gateando. “No juegues conmigo.”

Jason baja la cabeza, posando sus manos sobre la superficie acolchonada de la cama. Toma el borde de su ropa interior, deslizándola por sus piernas, hasta que caen al suelo. Se arrastra de nuevo, buscando lugar sobre los muslos de Drake. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, pero el fallo y se lo merece.

Tim suspira, el pequeño peso se recarga en sus piernas. Jason toma las sábanas entre sus dedos, su cuerpo se tensa en anticipación. La mano de Drake se levanta, sin aviso azota en la tierna carne del joven. Deteniéndose para contemplar la marca que ha dejado su palma en la infantil piel de chico. Todd aprieta sus ojos, mordiendo sus labios, hundiendo su rostro en el colchón.

“Tu único trabajo es ir al colegio.” Dice Drake al tiempo que su palma aporrea el trasero de Jason. Magullando la pálida piel del estudiante. Las mejillas se vuelven rojas por los golpes, tornando la carne caliente. “¿Sabes lo que Bruce dirá?”

“No, por favor. Perdóname, lo haré mejor la próxima vez. Por favor.” Todd ruega levantando su rostro de la tela, tratando de mirar a su hermano mayor. Intentando inútilmente de que el chico mayor se compadezca de él.

“Él dirá que esto fue mi culpa.” Regaña el mayor, abofeteando al menor. Propinando duros azotes a Jason. Flagelando al inocente niño. “Dirá que mi tarea era educarte. ¿Te he mal educado Jason?”

“No.” El crío responde sollozando, dejando que las gruesas gotas manchen su rostro. Sorbiendo los mocos por su nariz para no ensuciar los pantalones de su hermano.

“He sido muy condescendiente contigo.” Afirma Drake, hostigando el colorado trasero del chico. La palma de Tim pica y se siente caliente por la fuerza con la que ha estado apaleando a Jason. “Talia vio potencia en ti. ¿De esta manera se lo pagas? Deberíamos de regresarte a la calle.”

“Por favor, no. Seré bueno, el mejor de todos. Lo prometo, no se lo digas a madre.” Implora el estudiante, uniendo sus palmas en una señal de súplica.

“¿Por qué no puedes ser como Richard?” Pregunta el chico mayor. Jason regresa su rostro a las sábanas sollozando con mayor intensidad, haciendo una pataleta. Tira de las telas y muerde el interior de sus mejillas.

“¡Yo nunca seré Dick!” Grita enojado contra el colchón. Ahogando su voz en la superficie acolchonada. Tim levanta sus manos, deteniendo los golpes. El menor se revuelve encolerizado sobre la cama. Harto de ser comparado siempre con el menor de sus hermanos, le hicieron vestirse como él, teñirse el cabello e incluso hablar como Richard. Hasta qué punto en que la gente pregunta si eran gemelos.

“Deberías ser como él. Dick no tiene malas notas, no escapa de la escuela, llega temprano a casa y es obediente.” Enumera el chico mayor, tomando un puño de cabello oscuro teñido. La raíz roja comienza a verse, si lo observa más de cerca. Forzándolo a echar el cuello atrás, los labios de Jason tiemblas. Un poco por la ira, un poco por el dolor de haber sido golpeado. La garganta le duele, contuvo las lágrimas mucho tiempo y grita de esa manera tampoco fue de ayuda.

“Vete al diablo Tim.” Dice el menor, reuniendo todo el coraje que le queda. Gateando para escapar del agarre de Drake. El mayor lo toma por el tobillo, cerrando su mano en la delgada extremidad, lanzándolo de boca al piso. Jason, reacciona con mayor rapidez arrastrándose debajo de la cama. Es pequeño, más de lo que debería de ser para su edad, se acomoda tan cerca de la pared como le es posible, encogiendo sus piernas y brazos.

Tim suspira y se acomoda el cabello, se aleja de la cama, casi llegando hasta la puerta para ponerse de rodillas en la alfombra. Posa sus manos en esta, moviendo su cabeza de lado para mirar a Jason a la sombra del mueble. El menor tiembla debajo, recostándose en posición fetal abraza sus piernas. Mirando con sus ojos llenos de pánico al chico mayor.

“Sal Jason, vamos a hablar sobre esto,” Pide Drake usando la voz más dulce que tiene. “Sé que esto fue mi error, debí escuchar tu explicación. Sal, dejaré que me digas que pasó y buscaremos una manera de solucionarlo.”

“Mientes.” Responde Todd desde su trinchera.

“No lo hago, Jay. Esto fue tu culpa, si tú me hubieras contado de esto antes de que las boletas llegarán yo no habría reaccionado de esta manera.”

“Habría sido peor.”

“Por supuesto que no. Yo lo habría entendido, firmaría tus calificaciones y se lo ocultaríamos a Bruce. Juntos, tú y yo. Te habría ayudado a estudiar para tu examen extraordinario.”

Jason no responde.

“Lamento haberte comparado con Dick, sé que odias eso. Yo estaba muy molesto, no volverá a pasar, ven aquí.” Dice el mayor haciendo una señal con su mano, gateando hasta que queda al borde de la cama. “Sal de ahí, no tienes que temer. Ya no estoy enojado, ven.”

El menor niega en la penumbra. Tim suspira de nuevo.

“Vamos Jay, me disculparé apropiadamente si lo haces.” Renegocia el chico mayor. Jason rueda sobre su mismo, deslizándose fuera del mueble. Saliendo por completo cubre la parte inferior de su cuerpo que está desnuda. Tim toma las pequeñas manos con tanta delicadeza que parece increíble. Ayudando a Todd a mantenerse de pie, besando el dorso de estas.

“Perdón.” Susurra por lo bajo el chiquillo. Tim acaricia su cadera, frotando sus pulgares sobre los huesos que son apenas visibles, dando cortos besos sobre la infantil carne hasta que llega ala pequeña polla flácida, tomándola entre sus dedos. Jason se estremece y cierra sus ojos, él solo obtiene una recompensa cuando hace algo bien. Esa situación no debería ameritarlo, pero eso no es una recompensa. Es una disculpa.

Drake mueve su mano, las rodillas del menor se aprietan mientras muerde sus labios. Tim lo toca donde se siente bien, moviendo sus dedos sobre la polla del niño. Haciendo que finalmente se ponga dura, el mayor abre su boca, Jason levanta su camisa para no estorbar a la labor del otro joven.

La húmeda y caliente boca de Tim lo traga, cerrándose sobre su miembro. El chico mayor succiona, causando un escalofrío que recorre su columna y termina en su nuca, erizando su piel. La sensación de placer se extiende por su cuerpo, haciendo su que sus piernas se sientan débiles. Las manos de Drake lo toman por la cadera, tocando con delicadeza la piel maltratada por los golpes. Frotando su palma sobre sus glúteos para acariciarlo, casi con cariño.

Mueve su cabeza, envolviendo su lengua alrededor del minúsculo órgano. Causando sollozos de placer en el niño, las lágrimas de goce manchan su rostro ahora. Dándole exquisitos estremecimientos cuando succiona la pequeña polla. Tim humedece uno de sus dedos con discreción, permitiendo que el más joven balancee su cuerpo. Dejando que el crío le folle la boca.

Su dedo serpentea hasta la unión de sus mejillas, separándolas con su mano libre. Se empuja al interior del menor, Jason lloriquea al momento, tensando su cuerpo. Comprimiendo a Drake en sus virginales entrañas, sin dejarlo mover su mano. Tim succiona la polla con mayor intensidad, volviendo el toque más húmedo. Haciendo ese perverso sonido que sabe le justa a Todd.

“Tim tu dedo, eso no me gusta.” Gimotea Jason, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados en una señal de negación. Drake no retrocede, se mueve al interior del menor. Penetrándolo con parsimonia, acariciando sus suaves paredes en busca de la zona que tiene una textura distinta. “Sácalo, es incómodo. Por favor.”

Él retira su dedo, tomando al niño por la cintura para hacerlo girar. Empujándolo boca abajo sobre la cama, eso era una disculpa no una recompensa. Envuelve su mano en el diminuto órgano duro, hundiendo su rostro entre la virginal carne de su trasero. Pasando su lengua por la rosada abertura, Jason niega efusivamente sobre las sábanas. En otra situación lo chuparía y masturbaría hasta que estuviera satisfecho, pero esta vez seria bajo las condiciones de Tim.

Empuja su lengua en el hoyo del niño, adentro y afuera. Succionado el agujero sin detener su mano. Sabe que Todd lo odia. Tim gime, al ser apretado por el chico. Moviendo su órgano en la entrada de Jason, el sonido que hace su trasero al ser penetrado, el chapoteo húmedo de su boca al chupar los bordes y los vergonzosos gemido del más joven al ser estimulado en su culo.

“No así.” Se queja de nuevo, Drake lo penetra con tanta profundidad como su lengua lo permite. Lamiendo su infantil interior, su cuerpo se contrae. Motivando al mayor a mover su mano con más rapidez, Jason sacude sus caderas. Follando el puño de Tim y penetrándose con el apéndice de este.

Dos dedos del mayor se abren paso en el hoyo del estudiante, presionado con la punta de sus dedos el interior de sus intestinos. Jason muerde su propia mano, derramándose en el puño de su hermano mayor, llenándolo de espeso líquido blanquecino. Jadea con pesadumbre dejando caer su fino cuerpo inerte sobre su cama. El toque de Tim lo abandona, él posa sus palmas a cada lado de la cabeza del crío para ceñirse sobre él.

“Si eres obediente y un buen chico. La próxima vez dejaré que me folles el culo.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
